Fatal Attraction
by CaroH
Summary: Callen is sent on an unusual undercover operation much to the amusement of his team.
1. Chapter 1

This little plot bunny came to me when I was thinking about two different aspects of the show. The first is Callen's lack of female company and his dismissal of the use of online dating. The second is Hetty's constant warnings to her team not to damage any of the expensive clothes and shoes they use in their undercover work. This is just setting up the story, which I will continue if there is enough interest.

**Fatal Attraction**

**Chapter One**

"Why me?" Callen crossed his arms and glared down at his operations manager. "Send Deeks. He's used to having psycho women try to kill him."

"Hey," Deeks protested. "That's not a nice way to talk about my partner. And, for the record, Kensi only goes psycho at 'that time of the month'."

"Shut up, Deeks." Kensi delivered a hard punch to his arm. "You're lucky I haven't killed you before now. You only have to say good morning some days and I want to punch you in the mouth."

"I can relate to that," Sam added.

"Ow! That hurt – physically and mentally." Deeks rubbed his arm.

Despite Deeks' overreaction Callen knew that had to have hurt. He began to feel a bit better.

"Mr. Deeks doesn't fit the profile," Hetty said, apparently undisturbed by Callen's dark scowl. "Late thirties to early forties, ex-military..."

"I've never served in the military," Callen interrupted. "Send Sam."

"G, how could you even suggest that?" Sam asked with a smirk that showed he was enjoying this far too much. "I'm a happily married man and I thought we were supposed to watch each other's backs."

"I'll watch your back," Callen offered, "while she's trying to gut you."

"You may not be ex-military, Mr. Callen, but your alias is. Besides, Mr. Beale has already uploaded your profile."

"What?" Callen turned his piercing glare on Eric who took several steps back.

"I was only following orders."

Callen walked toward him, only stopping when Sam blocked his way. "Come on, G. It's just an operation. What's the problem?"

"You're not the one who has his picture on a dating web-site."

"If you have quite finished throwing a tantrum, Mr. Callen, I would like to proceed with the briefing."

"I'm trying to point out that this plan is insane," Callen replied, an angry flush working its way up his face.

"You afraid to go up against a woman with a knife?" Deeks asked.

Callen's response was not far removed from a growl. Deeks prudently moved so that Kensi was between him and his irate leader.

"Proceed Mr. Beale," Hetty said, sounding resigned.

"Four men, all former servicemen, have been found dead in the last six months." Pictures appeared on the screen of four blood soaked naked bodies. "Each man appears to have been killed in his sleep. There were no signs of defensive wounds. Cause of death was a stab wound to the abdomen. The murder weapon his never been found."

Kensi moved closer to the screen, examining each picture with clinical detachment. "The point of entry was here." She indicated a spot just above the naval on each body. "Then the killer slashed upwards. That's a nasty way to go."

"Could those injuries have been inflicted by a woman, Miss Blye?"

"An extremely pissed off woman," Deeks muttered.

"It's possible. The knife would have to be razor sharp. They were all found lying in bed so whoever killed them must have knelt beside them and attacked from above." She turned to her partner with an evil glint in her eye. "Come here, Deeks, and I'll demonstrate."

Deeks held his hands up in surrender. "Oh, no. I'm not letting you anywhere near this fine body."

"The police are convinced that we have a serial killer at work," Hetty continued, ignoring the antics of her team. "They have no leads except for the fact that all of the men were registered on the same dating site and all had been on at least one date with this woman."

A driver's license popped up on the screen. "Jenny Porter, age thirty two. Never married and no children. She works as a nurse. There is no record of her ever being in trouble with the law."

Callen considered her photograph. She was attractive enough, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't even close to being the type of woman he would want to spend time with, even assuming that she wasn't homicidal. "Has she been interviewed?" he asked.

"Yes. She expressed appropriate horror and adamantly denied any involvement."

"Forensic evidence?" Sam asked.

"Her DNA was found at each crime scene but she never tried to deny that she had slept with each of the victims. So far as I know promiscuity isn't sufficient grounds to charge someone with murder."

"Why are we involved?" Callen asked.

"The last victim was a former Chief Petty Officer in the Navy. That gave LAPD sufficient grounds to dump this problem in our backyard. Traditional methods have failed to prove her guilt. We need a more creative approach."

"I don't see how that justifies setting me up as some loser who can only get a woman through a dating agency."

"The truth hurts, G." Sam's smirk had broadened into a smile.

"I will make you suffer for this," Callen promised. "What makes you think she'll be attracted to me?"

"You are a good-looking man, Mr. Callen. And, your alias has a mysterious background which we believe will appeal to her."

The picture that appeared on the screen was one Callen recognised. It had been taken for use on his passports, driver's licenses and other official documents when he returned to work after his near fatal shooting. He groaned. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"And, you're going to enjoy it," he accused.

A brief smile flitted across Hetty's face. "Think of it as a new life experience," she said. "You never know, you might meet your soul mate with a click of the mouse after all."

Tbc

Caroline

September, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

The plot for this story has more holes than Swiss cheese and only exists so that I can have a bit of fun with Callen and his team. This was supposed to be a light hearted story but comedy isn't my strong point and this chapter is more serious than intended. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you to everyone who read chapter one and for the messages of support etc.

**Fatal Attraction**

**Chapter Two**

It was with a sense of morbid fascination that Callen logged on to the dating site the following morning. He hadn't been able to force himself to read the online profile of his alias, Marcus Dwyer, before leaving Ops the previous evening. When he did, he detected the hands of Hetty and Nell, in the flowery language.

Dwyer was described as a career soldier, honorably discharged from the Army eight months previously following an unspecified injury. This was necessary to explain the scars, not just from multiple bullets, but from other close calls over the years. He had attained the rank of Major and there were hints that he had been involved in some form of special operations. Since returning home Dwyer had done well, setting up a consulting firm to advise companies with employees working in dangerous parts of the world. He was widely traveled and fluent in several languages including French, German and Russian.

It occurred to Callen that he could have made such a life for himself if he had gone into the private sector. At that moment the idea was not without its appeal. Several messages had arrived for Dwyer, none from their target. His eyebrows rose as he read them. These women wanted to get their hands on his money, his body or both and weren't shy about telling him. He began to feel like a prize stallion put out to stud.

"How's the love life?" Deeks strolled into the bull pen exuding his west coast surfer vibe. "I can give you some advice it you want. I know you're out of practice and I...I'm a master at the art of seduction."

Callen couldn't decide if Deeks had a death wish or was just incurably stupid. On the other hand, he needed someone to bait and their LAPD liaison was the easiest target. "Who says I'm out of practice?" he asked his voice deceptively soft.

"Oh, come on, Callen. You don't even have a bed."

"And you don't have any imagination."

Deeks groaned. "There are some places my imagination doesn't want to go."

Pent up aggression caused by this new operation was building to uncontrollable levels. Callen considered going to the shooting range and then had a better idea. He closed the lid of his laptop, his eyes glittering with malice. "Sam and Kensi won't be in until later, and we don't have any other active cases so Hetty thought a couple of hours in the gym would do you good."

Deeks sat up straight. "Hetty said that?" He looked around. "Where is Hetty?"

"Come on, Deeks." Callen stood up and stretched, making sure that Deeks couldn't miss his toned abs and the powerful muscles in his arms.

"This is because of what I said last night, isn't it?" Deeks said. "I didn't mean it. I know you're not scared of anything. You believe me don't you? "

"You think this is about getting revenge?" Callen asked with a smirk. "I guess you'll find out."

NCISLA

Sam arrived to find his partner on his way out the door. "Where're you going?"

"The nearest bar."

"It's ten thirty in the morning, G."

"It's afternoon in Washington," Callen replied.

"Where are Kensi and Deeks?"

"Kensi's wrapping up an assignment. Deeks is looking for ice."

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to ask the next question. "Why does Deeks need ice?"

"His eye had an accident with my fist. See you later Sam."

After watching Callen leave Sam went to find Hetty. "I'm worried about Callen. This operation is getting to him and it hasn't even started yet."

"He does seem to be having a problem with it," Hetty replied.

"If he doesn't get his head in the game he's gonna blow it."

"Where is he now?"

"He's on his way to a bar. I know this online dating thing has him spooked but I think there's more to it."

"You could be right Mr. Hanna."

Sam frowned at his ops manager. "Since you know him so well, you probably know what it is."

"I have my suspicions but it isn't my story to tell. Find you partner, Mr. Hanna, and ask him. Then do whatever is necessary to convince him to proceed with the operation."

"He could be anywhere. How am I supposed to find him?"

"Finding people is what you do, Sam. Don't tell me you're afraid of him."

"When G's this pissed off, he's better on his own."

"We cannot allow Mr. Callen to go lone wolf on us. This woman is extremely dangerous. He needs your backup and he needs to be focussed on the operation instead of sulking about the methods used to lure her in."

"I know, Hetty. I just wish I wasn't the one to have to tell him."

NCISLA

Callen leaned back in his chair, watching warily as his partner approached. "Let me guess. Eric tracked the GPS on my phone and Hetty sent you to lecture me."

"Something like that."

An untouched glass of beer sat on the table in front of Callen. He made no move to pick it up.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

"No."

"How about we go for more than one word answers?"

Callen sighed. "I told you I would never use an online dating agency."

"It's not real, G."

"Well, it feels real. I've spent more than half my life working undercover. It makes me uncomfortable to have my picture out there for everyone to see."

"Is that really what's bothering you? You've had to get close to women before as part of an operation."

"What did Hetty tell you?"

"She hinted that something happened once."

Callen picked up the glass and drank several mouthfuls of beer before replying. "I worked a case in Columbia when I was with the DEA. The only way to infiltrate the drug cartel was through the sister of the man in charge. She was beautiful, passionate and as deadly as her brother. When we finally took him down she came after me with a knife." He shuddered. "She had a very specific target in mind."

"What happened?"

"I shot her."

Sam stared at his partner. "How long were you undercover?"

"Close to a year."

"We have to get Hetty to take you off this case."

Callen's phone beeped and he checked the message. "Too late. We've got a hit."

NCISLA

"The keys to your penthouse and your Porsche," Hetty said. "Try not to break anything. And, our insurers would appreciate it if you could avoid rolling the car, or blowing it up."

"Not making any promises, Hetty."

Hetty gave him her most severe look. "Your wardrobe has been filled with appropriate attire and you can get changed out of those scruffy jeans before you leave here."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Miss Jones has made a reservation for dinner at Rush, which I understand is a trendy new restaurant. You will pick up your date at seven thirty. We have ordered flowers for you to take with you. Your team will be close by at all times and we will be monitoring the operation from the ops center. Do you have any questions?"

"What if she isn't the killer?"

"There really is only one way to find out. Oh, and Mr. Callen, don't overuse your expense account. We are on a budget you know."

Tbc

Caroline

September, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatal Attraction**

**Chapter Three**

Kensi, dressed in black Ralph Lauren and shoes which cost more than three month's salary, allowed Deeks to help her step out of the limo. He was wearing grey Christian Dior with a white shirt from Savile Row, London. She had to admit that he cleaned up well and looked almost as handsome as he thought he was. The only flaw was the swelling and bruises around his right eye. She turned toward him and saw that he was poking at the skin around his eyes.

"Stop that," she hissed. "You're only making it worse."

"He did it on purpose," Deeks whined.

"It was your own fault. The only person I know who can take Callen in a fight is Sam and that's only if he cheats."

They reached the front desk. Kensi pinched Deeks on the arm before producing her most facile smile.

"We have a reservation for Neal," Deeks said through gritted teeth.

The headwaiter consulted his list. "Yes, Mr. Neal. I believe you are an acquaintance of Miss Lange. I have had the privilege of serving her many times over the years. I hope she is well."

"Ah, yes, dear old Aunt Hetty," Deeks said. "Tough as old shoe leather and likely to outlast us all."

Hetty's voice sounded in his ear. "I heard that, Mr. Deeks."

He suppressed a yelp and concentrated on looking rich and self-assured.

"Please come this way, Sir and Madam."

They were led to a table on the far side of the room and handed menus. Kensi touched her earpiece. "We're in," she said. "Any sign of Callen?"

"Mr. Callen should arrive within the next ten minutes," Hetty said.

"What kind of mood is he in?" Deeks asked while pretending to study the menu.

"Monosyllabic," Hetty answered. "Things are not going well so far. Is Mr. Hanna in position?"

Kensi looked around, finally spotting Sam carrying plates from the kitchen. "Yes."

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter. They had just finished placing their order when Callen arrived accompanied by their target. Jenny Porter almost matched him in height thanks to the three inch heels on her stilettos. The dark blue dress she was wearing would have cost only a fraction of the price of Kensi's dress but it fitted in all the right places. Her blonde hair framed a face that was striking although not conventionally beautiful. She did not look as if she was enjoying herself.

"What is it?" Deeks asked. With his back to the door he couldn't see people arriving but he could see the look on his partner's face.

"Callen's here. Do you remember that look he had on his face just before he shot Janvier?"

"The 'I'm about to do something monumentally stupid and don't care if the whole world is watching' look?"

She nodded. "He's doing it again."

Deeks groaned. "This is going to be a disaster." He gulped down a mouthful of the champagne they had ordered and smiled distractedly at their waiter who was delivering their food.

Kensi nibbled at her salad while watching Callen order drinks and exchange a few words with his companion before Sam approached their table to take their order. She was too far away to hear what was being said and Callen's comlink was only being routed to Ops. She was surprised to see that Sam appeared to be arguing with him, and that Callen's smirk was out in full force.

Sam stalked over. "He's just ordered the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu," he said, while taking his time removing their appetizer plates. "Hetty's going to kill him."

"If he doesn't start trying to impress Ms. Porter with more than his money we are going to be so screwed," Deeks said. "She looks ready to walk out on him."

"I'll get her out of the way for a few minutes," Kensi offered. "Sam, you had better talk some sense into him."

She stood up and began to weave her way unsteadily toward the powder room. Her path took her past Callen's table and she staggered, falling against Jenny who was just lifting a martini glass to her mouth. Liquid sloshed over the rim and onto Jenny's dress.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Kensi said. "I must have had too much champagne. Let me help you wipe that up."

"I'm fine, really," Jenny said, dabbing her dress with her napkin.

"I insist. Please. And I will pay the dry cleaning bill."

"Alright. Excuse me Marcus. I won't be long."

"Take your time," Callen said, scowling impartially at Kensi and his date.

Sam stalked over to the table to deliver the wine. He removed the cork and poured a small amount into Callen's glass. "If you ruin this operation I can see Hetty coming after you herself with a knife."

Callen choked on his wine. He'd pushed his disobedience as far as he could but his professionalism prevented him from staging an outright rebellion. Besides, Hetty scared him. "Alright, Sam. You don't have to threaten me."

"I'll do more than threaten you if this falls apart. She's coming back," Sam warned. He finished pouring the wine before backing away to give Callen some privacy.

Jenny stood by the table. "I'm sorry, Marcus. I think this was a mistake."

Callen stood up and took her hand. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. Please sit down and let me explain." He gazed earnestly into her eyes.

With a tentative smile she sat, her hands clasped in her lap. "I'm listening."

"Before I left my apartment I received a call from one of my clients. I can't go into the detail but two of their employees who were working in a very unstable area of the world have gone missing. They're expecting a ransom demand, which is where my particular skills come into play. I have been waiting to hear from them."

"That's awful," Jenny said, reaching over to lay a hand on his arm. "Will you be able to help them?"

"I'll do my best." Callen sat back, satisfied that she had taken the bait. "I hope you can forgive me for being so distracted."

"Those poor men are relying on you to help them," she said. "Of course I forgive you."

Callen smiled at her. "I know just how to make up for this evening. I have a private plane and a suite at the Bellagio. Will you join me for the weekend?" He heard a choking noise coming through his earpiece. Seconds later his phone rang. "Dwyer."

"I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning, Mr. Callen."

Tbc

Caroline

October, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

This story is intended to be a bit of fun and an excuse to play with our favorite team of undercover agents.

**Fatal Attraction**

**Chapter Four**

Sam, Kensi and Deeks loitered a safe distance away from Hetty's office. For fifteen minutes she had worked on her laptop and ignoring Callen who stood uncomfortably on the far side of her desk. She hadn't invited him to sit down. Every few minutes he would start to fidget and she would look up, quelling him with a cold stare. Occasionally he sent pleading glances toward his team who pretended not to notice. After the stunt he had pulled the previous evening no-one felt any sympathy for him. Finally Hetty closed the lid, leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to Callen.

"Can you tell what she's saying?" Sam whispered to Kensi.

Kensi shifted position so that she had a clear view of Hetty and prepared to lip read. "She's telling him that she's very disappointed. Now she's reminding him that he was kicked out of the CIA and FBI for failing to follow orders."

"I didn't know they threw him out," Deeks said.

"He had a problem with authority," Sam muttered. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Callen's head was down while he listened silently to the lecture. His body language had changed from defiant to dejected.

"At least he's keeping him mouth shut," Deeks observed.

"He has a healthy sense of self-preservation."

"He didn't last night." Deeks smiled at the memory of the panic on Callen's face after he'd received the phone call from Hetty.

"Be quiet," Kensi hissed. "I'm trying to concentrate. Okay, that's not good."

"What?" Sam asked, wondering if he dared to try to rescue his partner.

"She's threatening him with Assistant Director Granger."

"That's not as bad as facing that little ankle biter," Deeks said.

"Except that Granger has more power."

Hetty stood up, still talking.

"He's been grounded for two weeks once this operation is over," Kensi reported. "And she's threatening to recoup the expenses from his salary."

Hetty walked toward them with Callen trailing dejectedly behind her. They tried to look as if they hadn't been eaves-dropping.

"Mr. Callen has presented us with a dilemma," Hetty told them. "Miss Porter has already seen Mr. Hanna and Miss Blye which makes it very difficult to provide the necessary back-up."

"Wait! You mean you're allowing Callen to take her to Vegas?" Deeks asked in amazement.

"We have been presented with a fait accompli, Mr. Deeks. Fortunately I have been able to secure a plane and the necessary accommodation. Rest assured though that Mr. Callen will have plenty of time to repent." She turned quickly and glared at her Senior Agent.

"Do we have a plan?" Sam asked.

"We do. You and Miss Blye will go on ahead. Fortunately it should be possible for you to mingle with the crowds and still stay close enough to assist if required."

"What about me?"

"You, Mr. Deeks, will be traveling with Mr. Callen posing as Mr. Dwyer's personal assistant. That will allow you to watch his back."

Callen smirked at Deeks. "I always wanted a P.A. to order around."

"You are trying my patience, Mr. Callen."

"Sorry," Callen mumbled.

"Miss Jones has the details of your alias," Hetty told Deeks. "She will also help you to select suitable clothes." She looked him up and down. "Young men these days don't have any sense of style. It was very different in my day. Oh, and Mr. Deeks, I don't bite ankles. I break balls." She turned and walked away.

Deeks' mouth fell open. "Seriously, how does she do that?"

"I don't know," Callen said. "But I can tell you it usually ends in tears."

"You brought it on yourself, G," Sam said.

"Thanks, partner."

"You know," Deeks said, "getting gutted by Jenny Porter might be the kindest option."

Callen grimaced. "That had occurred to me."

NCISLA

Callen and Deeks waited at the foot of the steps leading to the private jet. Callen was expensively dressed in a light beige linen suit and white shirt. Deeks wore a dark blue suit, grey shirt, red and white striped tie and glasses. He was very uncomfortable.

"Stop fidgeting," Callen ordered.

"Easy for you to say," Deeks grumbled. "You're not wearing a tie. I never wear a tie and I'm being strangled by my collar."

A limo turned onto the tarmac. "Here she comes. Remember you're my assistant. Try not to screw it up."

"You're seriously going to say that to me?" Deeks asked. "You almost blew the op last night, got chewed out by Hetty and you're going to lecture me about not screwing up? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Not yet." Callen grinned nastily. "There's still plenty of time for you to get on her bad side."

The car rolled to a halt and the driver jumped out to open the rear passenger door. Callen walked forward and held his hand out to Jenny, oozing charm from every pore. She stepped out and he kissed her cheek. "You look lovely," he told her. "This is Richard Reed. You can call him Dick. He's my assistant and he'll be handling all the arrangements so that we can enjoy ourselves."

"Hello." Jenny offered her hand. "What happened to your eye?"

"That was my fault," Callen said. "I believe that all my staff should know basic self-defense. Unfortunately Dick isn't very coördinated." He snapped his fingers in Deeks face. "Fetch Miss Porter's bag and tell the pilot we will be ready to leave shortly."

Deeks ground his teeth together. "Yes, Sir."

Callen rested his hand on Jenny's elbow and steered her toward the plane. "Have you ever been to Vegas before?"

"No." She leaned in a little closer.

"Then I'll make sure this is a memorable trip." Callen followed her up the steps, admiring the sassy sway of her ass and the way her skin-tight jeans accentuated her legs. "Make yourself comfortable. Dick, pour the champagne and try not to spill it this time."

Deeks fetched the glasses and bent down to whisper in Callen's ear. "I am going to find unimaginably painful ways to pay you back for this."

"I'm sure you're going to try." Callen smiled at Jenny. "What would you like to do this evening?"

She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm sure we can think of something."

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

"Yes. You can prepare an analysis of the operational reports in my briefcase. I know how much you enjoy doing the paperwork."

"Bastard," Deeks muttered under his breath.

"The flight should only take an hour," Callen told Jenny. "Did you arrange for my limo to meet us at the airport, Dick?"

"Of course."

"Good. You can check us in at the hotel. Jenny and I need to go shopping."

"Uh, shouldn't I come with you?"

"No need."

"I really think..."

"You're not paid to think," Callen said, interrupting him. "Haven't you got work to do? He isn't very bright," he confided to Jenny, "but he's my cousin and family is important to me. Do you have family?"

A strange look crossed Jenny's face. "I was engaged once. That's the closest I've come to a family."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. I found out he was cheating on me. Better to find out before the wedding than after."

"He was a fool. Have some more champagne and forget about him."

Deeks refilled their glasses and then strapped himself in for take-off. Once they were in the air he fired up his laptop and sent a message to Eric. They might just have stumbled across a motive.

NCISLA

Sam and Kensi sat in their hire car at the airport arrivals area waiting for Deeks to contact them. Their Federal ID had ensured that the local security left them alone.

"There's Deeks," Kensi said, spotting her partner. "Why isn't he with Callen?"

Deeks had exited the terminal pushing a luggage trolley stacked with bags and suit carriers and looking extremely depressed.

"I don't know. Stay here," Sam ordered. He strolled toward Deeks, keeping an eye out in case Callen and Jenny were close by. He couldn't afford to have her spot him. "Where's Callen?"

"Shopping."

"What? You were meant to stay with him."

"Don't yell at me," Deeks snapped. "I've had a traumatic afternoon."

"Why?" Sam crossed his arms and glared at his younger colleague.

"He's been ordering me around like I'm his slave. And, don't get me started about all the touchy feely crap he was spouting to his psychopathic girlfriend. I thought she was going to jump on him there and then. There's no chance she's going to try to kill him but I wouldn't bet against her trying to get him to one of those marriage chapels while they're here. It would serve him right."

"Have you finished?" Sam asked.

"No. I need a drink."

"None of that explains why you're not with him."

"He told me to take the bags to the hotel, check them in and then make reservations for dinner and a show. He's busy flashing his credit card around and taking her to buy a dress for tonight. Didn't Hetty tell him to stop spending so much money?"

Sam shook his head. "I hate it when he goes rogue. You never know what he's going to do next." He activated his comlink. "Kensi, he's taken our target shopping. Get Eric to track the GPS in his phone. You can take the car. Find him and stay close. We'll rendezvous at the hotel later."

"Got it, Sam."

"He did get one useful piece of information from her," Deeks reported. "She was engaged until her fiancé cheated on her. Eric's trying to find out who he is. It might explain why she hates men. Not that she hates Callen, of course, which means we're wasting our time."

"You're babbling."

Deeks sighed. "I have to get going. If I don't get everything arranged for tonight there'll be hell to pay."

"Just don't let him give you the slip again."

"I hate my job," Deeks said, pushing the trolley toward the nearest taxi.

Tbc

Caroline

October, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

This is intended to be a bit of fun. Sorry for the delay and for the short chapter.

**Fatal Attraction**

**Chapter Five**

Deeks walked into the two bedroom suite on the thirty-sixth floor of the Bellagio and his mouth dropped open. It was larger than his apartment. In fact it looked like it was at least twice the size. He walked through the foyer and into the living and dining area. He stopped and then turned in a complete circle gaping at the expensive furniture. His gaze rested on something that brought a smile to his face; a fully stocked wet bar. He selected a bottle of whiskey and poured a healthy amount into a crystal tumbler. The liquor slid down his throat smoothly and set a fire burning in his belly. This was definitely the kind of life he could get used to.

He wandered through the suite to one of the bedrooms. It was furnished with a king size bed and had floor to ceiling windows that looked out toward the fountains and the Strip. He stood for a while watching the cars and the crowds of ant-like people scurrying around down below. Next he checked out the bathroom only to find that there were two. One was clearly intended for female guests, being equipped with a large whirlpool tub and make-up mirror surrounded by lights. The other bathroom had a shower with a bench and steam jets. Deeks considered trying it out.

With a resigned sigh he remembered that he was supposed to be making arrangements for Callen and Jenny's evening entertainment. He returned to the living area, picked up the phone and dialed the concierge.

"I need two of the best seats for the Shania Twain concert at the Colosseum tonight and a table at Bartolotta for an early dinner."

"Impossible, Sir."

Deeks poured himself another drink. "No, it's not. I know it, and you know it. How much will it cost to make it happen?" He drained his glass again and began to feel much happier.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there is nothing I can do."

Deeks rolled his eyes and gave Hetty's number to the concierge. "Call this number and then make the bookings." He hung up the phone and sat down. The sofa was very comfortable. He was halfway through the bottle before the concierge called back to confirm the arrangements. He sounded sulky so Hetty had clearly put him in his place. Deeks began to hum softly to himself.

By the time the door to the suite opened he was having trouble focussing. He gazed blearily up at Callen.

"Are you drunk?" Callen asked.

Deeks thought about that. "No," he said uncertainly. He quashed an urge to giggle. "Why are there two of you?" he asked. "Isn't one of you enough? I think it's more than enough." He reached for the glass and Callen swatted his hand away.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble."

Deeks' wandering gaze fixed on Jenny. "You've got a really nice ass," he said seriously.

"That's enough." Callen hauled him to his feet. "Excuse us, Jenny. I'll be right back. Why don't you get ready for our night on the town? I presume you managed to make the arrangements before drowning your sorrows in whiskey that costs over five hundred dollars a bottle."

"Wow. No wonder it tastes good. Maybe we should take some back for Hetty."

Callen shook his head in disgust and shoved Deeks toward one of the bedrooms.

"Where we going?" Deeks slurred.

"Jenny and I are going out. You're going to sober up." He pushed Deeks onto the bed, pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hetty?"

Panic bubbled up in Deeks' chest. "Not Hetty!"

Callen smirked. "Deeks is drunk," he said.

"Oh, good lord," Hetty said. "It's like herding cats. You get one back in line and another one wanders off. This is what I get for letting the children out on their own. I should have known better after that fiasco when I was last in Washington. And to think I wasted all my political capital to save you!" She paused to take a deep breath. "And you can stop smirking, Mr. Callen. I blame you for this."

The smirk disappeared from Callen's face. "Why is everything always my fault?"

"You're the Senior Agent in Charge - so take charge. Let me talk to Mr. Deeks."

Deeks lay back on the bed, his eyes drifting closed. Callen slapped his cheek with more force than Deeks felt was absolutely necessary. He reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Hetty wants to talk to you," Callen said, handing him the phone.

"Yesh?" Deeks said, feeling sick.

"Mr. Deeks. I have an infallible cure for the hangover you're going to have in the morning. A hangover that you richly deserve."

She spoke for a few minutes and all the color left Deeks' face. "You don't mean that?"

"I most certainly do."

"What did she say?" Callen asked.

"That she's going to make us partners permanently. She said we deserve one another." He rolled off the bed, dropping the phone on the floor, and headed to the bathroom to be comprehensively sick.

Callen picked up the phone. "That's not necessary, Hetty."

"I might reconsider if you both behave for the rest of this operation. Now, I suggest you call Mr. Hanna as your backup for this evening. Miss Blye can take care of Mr. Deeks."

"She won't like that."

"Then she can blame you," Hetty said tartly. "I assume I can trust you to continue in a professional manner? You don't want to make me come out there and take over."

"The operation's a waste of time," Callen said. "Jenny isn't the killer."

"What evidence do you have to support that?"

Callen smiled fondly. "She's smart, funny, beautiful..."

"Mr. Callen!" Hetty interrupted him firmly. "You haven't fallen in love with this woman have you?"

"No. Maybe. What if I have?" he asked aggressively. "You and Sam are always telling me I should find a woman and settle down."

"Oh, bugger," Hetty said and ended the call in disgust.

Tbc

Caroline

January, 2013


End file.
